


S is for Sweet

by coolbyrne



Series: The Alphabet Series [19]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne
Summary: There are many words to describe her. (Companion piece for "T is for Torch".) Married Slibbs
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: The Alphabet Series [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909126
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	S is for Sweet

He was a man of few words, but when it came to her, he could come up with a list. 

Strong. That was a given. In every way. Whether it was punching a bag or voicing her opinions, surviving her captivity or showing her heart, she did it with a strength that might have surprised him once, but now was the cure to sleepless nights. The bed seemed warmer, the pillows softer, knowing she was there if the old demons tried to visit in the middle of the night.

Patient. Like a saint. She'd have to be, considering she agreed to marry him. He quietly chuckled into her shoulder, making sure the blankets covered them both. (He once joked that if she was the little spoon, he must be a ladle, considering how he curled around her. That had gotten him an unimpressed huff in return, even if she wiggled in tighter to his pelvis.)

Passionate. (He tried to ignore just how tight she _was_ into his pelvis at that moment.) Not just in the way the teenage boy part of his brain immediately diagrammed. He thought about how she loved, platonically or romantically, thought about how she fought, for friends, strangers, justice, for him. It was never half-assed or in half measures. She felt things completely, viewing the risks instead as potential rewards.

But goddamn, she was soft, too. She knew exactly the moment to be gentle, found the perfect moment to be sweet. He licked his lips and grinned at the thought of her sugary kiss after she'd taken her first sip of coffee in the morning. 

"It's half-past Too Damn Early, Gunny," her voice muffled into his bicep. "I can _hear_ you thinking."

He used his hand on her hip to roll her back just enough to kiss her. As his mouth came down, she protested with a grimace.

"Eww. You haven't brushed your teeth."

He countered with a shrug and a, "Neither have you. Cancels each other out." 

The protest was short-lived, as he knew it would be. She had never turned away from his kiss, whether it was the first one in the morning or a surreptitious visit to her office in the middle of the day or the very last kiss at night, even if they had gone to bed at odds with each other.

He tasted her lips like it was the first time instead of the immeasurable chances he had been given since he had pulled his head out of his ass and done something about the damn elephant. When she reached up to cup his jaw, her ring glinted in the morning light that was beginning to creep into the room, and he thanked his lucky stars for the opportunity to have another day with her.

Oblivious to his silent benediction, she mumbled under his lips, "Waffles?"

It was their Saturday tradition, and the fact she could pull the reminder out of the depths of her sleep made him grin.

"Yeah, waffles. But not yet. Go back to sleep, Lieutenant."

"Yep," she agreed, rolling away but making sure his arm was tucked around her, ensuring that, no, there wasn't an inch of space between her and her ladle. Just when he thought she had finally drifted off, she murmured, "What were you thinking about?"

He pressed his lips behind her ear. "Just you."

He was rewarded with a low approving sigh. "You are so damn sweet, you know that?"

Her voice trailed off and he knew she was asleep again.

He could come up with a list of words to describe her, but sometimes, like now, the feel of her, soft in his arms and the sun inching across the bed teasing highlights in her hair, goddamn, she could make him speechless.

…..

-end


End file.
